Many users of PDA devices(personal data assistants) desire a carrying case, usually a flexible one, to carry, cover and protect their PDAs. Carrying cases, however, inhibit the attachment or connection of the PDA to peripheral devices such as chargers, car mounts, keyboards, and data devicesxe2x80x94unless the PDA is completely removed from the case.
When removing the PDA from the case, it frequently slips from the user""s grasp because both the case and PDA must be manipulated at the same time.
A primary object of the present invention is to ameliorate the problems noted above in carrying cases for PDAs.
In accordance with the present invention, a carrying case for a PDA(personal data assistants) is provided that permits the PDA to be swung out of the case for connection to a charger or other peripheral devices, such as keyboards, USB devices, data devices, and car mounts, without detaching the PDA from the case.
Toward this end, a flexible flap is provided that is pivotally connected at one end in the case and attached by loop and hook connectors(or other mechanical or adhesive fasteners) and adhesive to the rear of the PDA. The flexible flap is attached inside and at the top of the case and the loop and hook connectors are positioned to be attached to the PDA on its upper rear surface with the PDA properly aligned in the case.
While the specific embodiment disclosed in the drawings is a case with a vertical side hinge, it should be understood that the objects of the present invention can be incorporated into a case with a horizontally hinged cover flap as well. In the case of a horizontally hinged cover flap, the case can be used to hold the PDA in an upright position on a horizontal surface like a travel alarm with the base of the PDA seated in the top inside of the cover of the case.
Also, the case can include an ID flap on the outside of the cover and may also include a outwardly extending boss on the outside rear panel of the case that receives a swiveling belt clip. The case is fully zippered to minimize exposure of the PDA to dirt, moisture and minor impacts.
It should also be understood that the definition of a PDA, according to the present specification, includes not only devices commonly known as PDAs, but also cellular phones, testing equipment, CD players, mini-computers, cameras, MP3 players, radios, and some other electrical devices.
According to the present invention, the pivoting flap also assists in repositioning the PDA into the case, and in the swift removal of the device from the carrying case.
It should also be understood that while the carrying case is zippered in flexible leather, according to the present invention, which is the preferred design, that some of the principles of the present invention can be applied to rigid cases as well.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description.